


Play Date

by haosmullet



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, bad days good dates feels, dat but not a date but a date, hendery tries to cupid it up, i mean is he wrong, it was worth it, really soft, they did their best, yangyang has a crush, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: To say that Xiaojun was not having the best week would be a super understatement. And if his crush was sad, then Yangyang was also sad, and something needed to be done.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Play Date

The sun was shining behind some grayish clouds, it was a calm and pleasant day, and Yangyang could confirm that he had never felt as nervous as on that very moment. Not even when he posted his first video on Youtube; or when he was asked for an interview on a super cool Gaming Review channel. That day had topped it all and that scared him a little bit, since he was not the kind of guy to be easily shaken by anything, anyways. 

But how on earth did he end up there, having a small mental breakdown, you may ask? Well. To begin with, Yangyang was, first, thrilled that he got the chance to study what he loved at such a nice University. The one problem that luckily was easily solved, was that the campi was in another city. The solution, his high school best friend and partner in crime, Hendery, would be going to that same University and was facing the same problem as Yangyang was. So, one plus one made them roommates. 

After some months of searching and comparing prices, they managed to find a cute, and comfortable apartment, not too far from their actual college building, for an affordable rent price. Yangyang could feel that it was meant to be, they would have great times and memories there, and he could not ask to share it with someone different than his best friend. If his life was a movie, that would be a great start to happiness. 

For a couple months, Yangyang and Hendery started part-time jobs on nearby stores, to help and pay the rent, but as a grand gift of the universe that Yangyang could not understand until the present day, his Youtube channel, dedicated to gameplays he would do basically screaming and pretending not to be afraid of any jump scare that happened on the actual game, got a whole lot of attention, making it possible to get enough money from it. It was crazy for him at the beginning, and he was not famous or something, but he did not need to work as a wannabe-florist anymore, which was great. 

It was all fun and games (literally), until one day when Hendery got home quickly, rushing inside the apartment and basically running to Yangyang’s room (or studio, or both), saying that a good friend he met on a painting elective class would need to move out of his own apartment, because his landlord would sell it to another person, and he needed urgently a place to go. Hendery assured him that he was a cool guy, and they did have some space left (even though it was a small amount of space), and he could not let him live on the streets. 

‘Sure, I don’t see any problem in that.’ Yangyang agreed. And it was not a problem at all. Hendery and he helped the ‘cool guy’, named Xiao Dejun, to move in with them on the following couple days, and that could basically be it. They hit it off from the start, although Xiaojun seemed to be a little too closed up for a new friendship at the beginning. 

They had no problem at all. Actually, it was the opposite. Yangyang planted a small seed and kept feeding this beautiful flower that could not flourish in his heart. Indeed, Hendery was right, and Xiaojun was a great guy, with such a beautiful smile and a heart-warming personality. All of that built up such a platonic crush in Yangyang that it was borderline ridiculous. And Yangyang could not even remember when it all started, he could just remember feeling his cheeks heating up over small comments, and shared memories the three of them made. 

Now, almost a whole year had gone by since that whole scenario happened. Yangyang kept his feeling for himself, since he could not cope with the fact that he had a stupid crush on his roommate. Classic. He was not intending on sharing those with anyone, ever. But maybe, and just maybe, he was not that good at lying at the end. 

‘So, spit it.’ Hendery said, bluntly, grabbing a slice of pizza and joining Yangyang, who was focused watching a stream of Call of Duty, at the kitchen table. Yangyang was home for a couple hours already, and Hendery had, apparently, taken the opportunity of Xiaojun not being around to bring up the topic. 

‘What?’ 

‘I know you like him.’ Yangyang almost choked on his pizza after hearing that. He should, as well, keep on his oblivious facade. 

‘Who are you talking about?’ He should keep it, but there he was, almost dying out of breath, coughing until he could forget what Hendery was saying. 

‘Who would it be? Xiaojun.’ Hendery replied, calmly chewing the slice of pizza he had taken. ‘It’s pretty obvious, you don’t need to hide it from me, my friend.’ 

‘I don’t see your point..’ 

‘Well.. and when you turn into a whole tomato when Xiaojun complements the smallest things on your channel, or anything like that..’ 

‘I’m just a shy boy..’ would Hendery even buy that? The look in his face as he listened to that nonsense told Yangyang that his improvised plan was not going so well. 

‘You literally almost freaked out when I told you that Xiaojun was coming home earlier yesterday because you were not ready yet..’ 

‘What do you want from me, Hendery?’ 

‘Nothing, I just want to confirm that what I see everyday in this house is not part of my imagination, as you’re saying’ 

‘Maybe, ok? MAYBE I do have a tiny crush on him, and what about it?’ New strategy: pretend like you are tough and in control of the situation, you need nobody’s help in it or whatsoever. Plan A had gone down. 

‘Are you planning on telling him?’ 

‘Absolutely not. I was not even planning on telling you about it. You must’ve gone insane..’ Yangyang paused his stream video, since there was no way for it to make any sense, since Yanyang was not paying a bit of attention to it by that point. 

‘You don’t know.. Maybe it could turn out better than you expect..’

‘If with better you mean he will not move out and I will not die from embarrassment, then maybe you got a point’ 

Yangyang got a little startled, a little too fast, by hearing the sound of the keys to the front door. He shot a deadly gaze to Hendery, whispering “you know nothing”, as they returned to their initial positions: Hendery grabbed yet another slice of pizza do munch on, and Yangyang hit play once again on that now useless video. 

Xiaojun entered the apartment in silence, and moved to the kitchen, where the other boys were still silent. It was a common trend last week. Yangyang and Hendery knew that things were kinda tough for their friend, but it seemed to be going downhill since then. 

‘Hey, Jun!’ A Hendery covered in tomato sauce greeted, to a small head acknowledgment from the other boy. ‘Did you have lunch already?’ 

‘I’m not really hungry, but thanks.’ He said half-heartedly, making his way to their fridge, grabbing some water. 

‘How did your project go?’ It was probably not the best time to talk about that, but Yangyang could not stop Hendery from asking it, he also wanted to know what was happening. 

‘My teacher told me to remake it all from zero.’ That was bad bad news. 

To say that Xiaojun was not having the best week would be a super understatement. First, he lost his lens at a basketball match with his class friends, then he got the news that the coffee shop in which he worked part-time would be closing next month, and now the design project that had him losing sleep for at least four days was not good at all. The sight was not pleasing at all to Yangyang who could not think about something to make it all better again, and to bring back a smile to Xiaojun’s beautiful face. 

‘I’m sorry, Jun..’ Hendery continued, a sad expression on his face, mimicking the one on Xiaojun’s. ‘We could help you out, give you ideas.. Maybe this could make it easier..’ 

‘You know, three heads think better than only one’ Yangyang tried, regretting almost instantly. That was the most stupid thing he has ever said to cheer someone up. ‘That’s what people say.. Right?’ He choked a small chuckle, not making anything better at all. 

Xiaojun gave him a small side smile. At least something good came out of such stupidity. ‘Thank you, guys. I’ll just accept that I’m not good enough for it and make something not that elaborated this time.’ Those words hurt Yangyang’s heart like a knife. He wished, at that moment, that Xiaojun could see himself as he saw him, to stop that thought of not being good enough for anything to keep growing on his mind. Xiaojun made his way out of the kitchen, to his bedroom, with heavy steps. The feeling at their small home’s air was almost morbid. 

Yangyang stared sadly at his phone, now with his screen locked and not playing any video. His mind racing, thinking about solutions, what to do in that situation. Xiaojun’s sadness was already taking a whole week, and it was not bearable for him anymore, to watch it and do nothing, only shooting those ridiculous borderline comic comments that would up Xiaojun’s mood in 1%, if much. Yangyang felt Hendery’s eyes analysing him, but he could say nothing, he had nothing to add, he could only pray for it all to get better as soon as possible for his little heart to feel good once again. And for Xiaojun to be happy again, that was all he wanted. 

‘We should do something’ Hendery said, almost whispering, not trying to get Xiaojun to listen, apparently. 

‘I know, this is getting too much..’ Yangyang knew for fact that he seemed totally defeated, his posture, his voice, his expression. And it was true, he felt like that. 

Yangyang got up from the table’s chair, and moved to his room, copying the heavy steps that Xiaojun took earlier. He could only accept this sadness for now, and let that sink as he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, asking the universe why it had to be that way. Yangyang went over his thoughts, trying to get something to change the scene, but what could it be? He thought about begging Xiaojun’s professor to give him a second chance, since he was so passionate about the design he had created. Maybe if Yangyang baked the professor some cookies, would that be good? The only obstacle here was that Yangyang did not know how to bake cookies and it could (and would) be terrible. Maybe he could get all of his money and buy the coffee shop so Xiaojun could keep his work there. Well, that seemed even more unrealistic than baking cookies. 

‘I had an idea’ Hendery stormed into Yangyang’s room, repeating his previous tone of almost whispering but now upgrading to an almost screaming mode. Yangyang was in the same position as before, staring at the ceiling, a small pout on his face, wondering what was going on in his life. 

‘I don’t think we have enough money to buy the coffee shop, tho..’ 

‘Are we buying a coffee shop???????????’ Hendery shot Yangyang a very confused look. Understandable. 

‘Please, go on with your idea.’ 

‘A picnic!’ Hendery said, looking very excited. Yangyang got up, sitting on his bed and attentively listening to what the other boy was saying. That was the best thing he has heard in the last four hours at least. ‘Remember that Xiaojun said he really wanted to have a picnic with us ona park or something?’ 

‘Yeah. But what are we going to tell him? To drop everything and go with us on a 1 hour bus ride to the park?’ 

‘No! We’ll surprise him. We can use the rooftop of the building, decorate and it will be perfect for a picnic’ That was the smartest thing Hendery has ever come up with. Yangyang was highly impressed. 

‘That’s.. Actually a great idea.’ 

‘I know, right?!’ Hendery was so excited that he was almost jumping on his place, but he had to keep calm, in case Xiaojun was listening from his bedroom. ‘Ok, so we can do it like that. Tomorrow we can buy the necessary things for decoration and some food. And friday we can make it happen.’ 

It was the perfect plan. There was no way it could go wrong at all. Yangyang was at home for the most part of the day on friday, so it would be pretty smooth for him to organize everything at their rooftop for their small surprise. As promised, they took turns in buying all the things needed. Yangyang needed to buy all the decorations needed, so he took his time and chose some cute animal themed balloons, since he knew Xiaojun liked cute stuff. He also bought matching napkins, and some other small things they needed to make it happen. Hendery ended up getting some ingredients to make simple sandwiches, and some chips to go along with it. Everything was pretty good. 

Yangyang had decided to go a little further, still. Even though Xiaojun said there was no need in putting effort into helping him out, Yangyang thought that he could use some of his creativity to get some fresh ideas for Xiaojun’s project. The boy was majoring in fashion, so his design project was supposed to be an innovative original design for clothing. It was not easy at all. Yangyang spent the whole night researching for inspirations, looking at high fashion brands and things on pinterest in order to get to think of something to help. At 6am on that friday he had a badly sketched clothing option that was not as close as Xiaojun’s ideas, but it would have to do. He was not confident at all, but he was totally desperate.

After good 2 hours of sleep and his morning classes, Yangyang was already back at their apartment and ready to organize everything they’d need. Hendery had left the sandwiches ready, hidden at some spot on their fridge, and the decoration would be cute and fun. It would be great, and Yangyang had three hours to set everything up. 

It was all going too smooth, indeed. There would be no way the universe would be in favor of Yangyang after everything that was happening. He should’ve known. After a good hour and a half, he had everything set up and he was really proud of his decorative skills. Their rooftop had never been cuter. A picnic towel on the floor, the napkins and animal themed decorations on top of it, the balloons hanging on the wall, perfect. It was not a sunny day, the sun was shining behind some grayish clouds, but it was calm and pleasant. 

Only one more hour to go, and Hendery was nowhere to be seen. He should’ve been home for at least half an hour now. No new messages, no missed calls. ‘It’s alright. Maybe he’s just stuck at a late class, he’ll be here soon’ Yangyang thought, convincing himself of that. 

He got back to the apartment and got ready himself, spending a good 10 minutes in front of his closet door, choosing what would go best for their small event. He didn’t need to dress to impress, but he kinda wanted to impress Xiaojun or something. Whatever. No Hendery still. 

Exactly fifteen minutes before Xiaojun would get home, while already having a mental breakdown, Yangyang’s phone rang, Hendery’s ID showing on his phone screen. 

‘Where are you?!’ Yangyang said, too desperate to even greet him before anything else. 

‘Hey, calm down.’ Hendery tried, with no success. 

‘Are you getting home already?’ 

‘So.. about that..’ 

‘Hendery?! What about that? You’re getting here, right?’ 

‘I have a meeting with my professor right now to discuss a group project, and I don’t think I’ll be able to get there for the picnic, I’m sorry’ 

‘You what?!’ Yangyang was literally screaming at his phone, he was sure he had never been this stressed his whole life. Xiaojun could be getting home at any minute and Hendery would not come at all?! He had to handle everything on his own?! Only he, himself and Xiaojun?! What in the whole world would he do?! He felt like dying would be easier on that very moment. 

‘I’m sorry. But keep it on. Go to the picnic with Xiaojun to cheer him up, this week was tough for him.’ 

‘Are you even listening to yourself? Haven’t we talked about my dumbass crush on that boy the other.. Wait’ Realization fell on Yangyang as the sentence was getting off his mouth. ‘Hendery, this was not a set up, was it?’ 

‘I have a meeting now, my friend, but have fun! Be brave!’ Hendery was a dead man as soon as he stepped his feet at their apartment door. 

And there was Yangyang, terribly nervous, not really recognizing himself, but that was getting common around Xiaojun those days. Yangyang walked around their living room, his phone on his hand, too freaked out to share a single thought of what to do. Everything was ready at their rooftop, and he really wanted to keep the surprise and cheer Xiaojun up, he even lost all of his night of sleep to get a badly sketched, not-really-that-much-of-an-idea design to the other boy, but how could he do that. How? 

Yangyang heard the front door opening, not feeling ready to face his fate. There was no turning back, he had to be brave as Hendery said, but being brave seemed so scary at that moment. Yangyang faced Xiajun’s same saddened expression, the boy being so distracted with his own stress, that he could not notice how stressed Yangyang was in front of him. That was surely a relief. 

‘O-oh hey! Jun!’ Yangyang forced a smile, trying not to seem so desperate, maybe failing hard. 

‘Yangyang.. I didn't see you there. Sorry, I thought you were in your room. How are you doing?’ He only shared a brief look to Yangyang, not really noticing anything. The dress to impress did not go too well, as it seemed. 

‘I- W-we..’Yangyang took a deep breath. They lived together, for God’s sake, it could not be that difficult to have a single simple conversation. ‘Me and Hendery planned something for you, but he can’t be here because of some meeting with a professor, whatever. Anyways, a surprise for you, I hope you like it, please close your eyes and follow me’ He said everything in a single breath. Was that what Hendery would call being brave? His expression seemed like he was waiting for some bomb to drop, almost like expecting an explosion of some sort. Xiaojun seemed confused. Yangyang could understand, he would also not fully comprehend the situation if some sort of panicked dude was trying to explain it to him. 

‘A surprise?’ 

‘Yeah. Oh, first!’ Yangyang remembered it suddenly, he had to do it now, because he would not feel that courageous ever again. ‘Close your eyes, Jun’ 

Yangyang moved quietly around the living room to the kitchen, getting the sketchbook he had left there. He opened the page where his funny weird design was placed, and returned to his spot in front of Xiaojun. 

‘Ok, you can look now.’ It was now his turn to close his eyes, as he showed the drawing to the other guy. Yangyang could only hear a small chuckle. ‘I’m not really that talented, as you are and all, but I wanted to try and give you some ideas for the project. It is incredibly difficult, and I respect your abilities even more now.’ 

‘Do you think I’m talented?’ Yangyang was sure that the room was getting too hot, even though there was no sun outside to make it possible. 

‘O-obviously. You are very talented, we all know that.’ He mimicked the other boy’s chuckle, but adding a feeling of shyness to it. Yangyang just gave the sketchbook to the other boy, not wanting to further his humiliation for too long. He boldly grabbed Xiaojun’s hand, screaming on his insides from that simple action. ‘Ok, now follow me.’ 

‘What did you plan?’ Xiaojun said, following Yangyang to the stair that took them to the rooftop of the building. 

‘You’ll see.’ 

Yangyang could not pretend that he was not dying of nervousness as he opened the door to the rooftop area, his hand shaky, his breath uncertain. He took a deep breath and took a step into the area, Xiaojun following him right after. 

Yangyang could see how Xiaojun’s confused expression changed into a surprised one, followed by the beautiful smile that Yangyang missed so much on those days. Maybe all of that nervousness, all of those butterflies were worth it in the end. 

‘That’s so cute! A picnic?!’ 

‘Yes.. Hendery and I organized it.. It’s simple, and it’s not at a park as you wished it to be..’ 

‘It’s perfect.’ Xiaojun made his way to the cute towel that sat on their rooftop, almost camping area. Yangyang’s sketchbook still in his hands. ‘Thank you. For everything.’ 

‘I-it’s fine. I hope you can be happy again, just a little bit's enough.’ 

‘I’m happy right now.’ Xiaojun said, once again shooting a big smile to Yangyang. The boy felt like he could die on that moment, and not from his nervousness anymore. ‘I really appreciate everything. And all your work on this sketch. There was really no need.’ 

‘I just wanted to make you smile again..’ Yangyang said, his eyes grew as wide as they could get, as soon as he noticed that he had said that out loud, and not to himself. ‘Anyways! Let’s eat’ he forced a chuckle, wishing that Xiaojun had not listened to what he had just said. The fading red on Xiaojun’s cheeks did not say what Yangyang expected. ‘I’m making it too uncomfortable, right?’ Yangyang thought, questioning himself. 

Yangyang was completely satisfied that his panicked mode as well as his normal silliness could make Xiaojun share some laughs, those were very much needed. Yangyang also made sure to listen to everything that Xiaojun had to say, it was not common for the other boy to open up with him, or with anyone in particular. He tried to help Xiaojun with sweet words, and possible solutions for his present problems. Yangyang even offered some time for fashion videos on game’s costumes for his channel, but that was not really what Xiaojun was into, if he couldn’t have guessed from the start. They set an agreement to Yangyang helping him look up for part-time jobs, and to send his curriculum to good oportunities. 

The sandwiches Hendery made were really good, Yangyang could not believe that those were made for his very own friend Hendery, so praises to him, although he totally set everything up for Yangyang to have some alone time with Xiaojun. He thought about telling him, as Xiaojun faced the sky, his expression significantly softer and calmer than ever for the past week or so, but he just couldn’t. That was totally not the moment for that, he would not make it all awkward and worse than it was already. He had just gotten back the Xiaojun he loved and cherished, he could not afford to lose him for his selfish reasons. 

Yangyang was so lost in his thoughts, staring at Xiaojun right in front of him, that he only got back to the present when he felt two small drops at the tip of his nose. It was almost like waking up from a confusing but very good dream. Xiaojun was not caring very much, or he just hadn’t noticed at all. Was Yangyang imagining things, now? 

As he felt a lot more drops, he was sure that it was not a dream, it was really raining, and the clouds were not seeming very happy. 

‘Jun, we have to go!’ Yangyang got up, really agitated, he grabbed everything that he could on his hands, he used his mouth to hold the sketchbook he made his draw on the night before and decided to take that to the stairs and return to grab the rest. ‘C’mon!’ he said, his voice muffled by the notebook on his mouth. 

Rushing to the covered area, Yangyang was already really wet. He took a deep breath and returned to where they were, to find Xiaojun at the same spot, still facing the sky, a smile on his face as his features got drenched by the rain. Yangyang stopped his rush and stood next to Xiaojun, letting himself also get drenched. 

‘Some people say that the rain can shower away all of your problems, and it really feels nice.’ Yangyang thought about jumping from the roof, since that was too much for his little heart to take. Maybe he could cry out of softness, and it could get away with being the rain and all. He was happy, overall, that Xiaojun was feeling good, even though their plans went down with all of that water. But maybe it was not really over. 

Yangyang offered Xiaojun his hand, his cheeks already burning red. 

‘If we’re in the rain, you know what we have to do.’ Xiaojun took his hand with a soft smile, getting up. 

The rain poured down and they danced along their own beat, singing out loud songs they were listening to on those days in different keys, almost screaming their lungs out. Their private show was a huge success, and Yangyang could not be prouder than he was when he saw Xiaojun’s happy tears. 

The front door opened, and a rushed Hendery made his way inside, his pants ends wet from the rain. Yangyang stood at the kitchen, a towel around his neck, as he and Xiaojun tried to dry up a little while laughing and discussing their favorite High School Musical soundtrack. The floor from the living room to where they stood was completely wet, but they did not seem to care at all about that. 

‘Guys?! The carpet?! Why are you-’ Hendery got to the kitchen, clearly the only one worried about their floor there. ‘I guess you had fun at the picnic?’ He said, replacing his confused expression to a knowing one, directed to Yangyang. 

‘It was awesome.’ Xiaojun said, shooting a soft look at Yangyang.

Yangyang could not understand how that happened along with his nervousness and panic, but that was the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I've been getting into Wayv recently, so I decided to write something for them. Hope you like it!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! Kudos are always appreciated ^.^
> 
> Requests are open, so feel free to request anything you want down in the comments, or hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
